


"As a friend"

by claudemoneY



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, if this has mistakes plz forgive me i am braindead and also doing this instead of sleeping, major character death but it's not that dramatic, not calling the original work bad but this is fucking trash, please god forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudemoneY/pseuds/claudemoneY
Summary: It probably ended well. They fought and made up like in some cute movie. A hug, then a kiss. Damnit.





	"As a friend"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["По-дружески"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450857) by венгерс. 



> The Fray - You found me

When I go to bed, I hope that the next day will never come. I close my eyes and hope that I will never wake up again. But morning comes no matter what.  
Craig Tucker. I love him and not at all in a friendly way.  
And he, in turn, is wildly obsessed with Tweek like some sort of a teenage girl. He always looks at others. He never pays attention to me and he absolutely doesn’t care about my feelings at all. Just like Tweak pays no attention to him. They will never be together, because Craig is simply not worthy of him.  
I wish I were exaggerating. He is so out of his mind that he tried to set himself up with Tweek, Cartman-style: he talked me into locking them up in a gym together, like Eric locked Token and Nicole so that they could talk and all that. But Tucker couldn’t predict that they replaced the windows that day and the net haven’t been hung yet and Tweak would try to leave through the open window, breaking his collarbone and his hand. It is good that he fell into a snowdrift and not on the bench which was a couple of meters away. I think they will never be in a normal relationship because Craig Tucker is Craig Tucker. Tweek needs a warm and trusting relationship, where they will love each other as much as possible. He needs a man who will accept him with all his problems and dark thoughts in his head. He is strange, but I'm sure he is a wonderful person.  
Craig literally constantly talks about him, about how he is so out of the ordinary and cool, that he would buy him coffee every day and call him “sweetie” and all those other pet names. And I know for sure that Tweek deserves it, but clearly not when it comes from Craig Tucker.  
The only time when I try to forget everything and take a break is during lunch. I don't spend money on food at the cafeteria because firstly, I save money for a new magazine with Russian cuties, a special issue that costs more than my kidney, and secondly, I just do not want to see Craig.  
Usually I try to borrow a cig from the emos that always sit on cardboard outside, like a bunch of hobos, but they shout stuff like “You conformist, we don't smoke no bullshit” at me.  
But most often at the beginning of lunch Tucker gives me a pack of cigarettes and that’s enough for me, but sometimes he hangs out with Clyde and does not come. It rarely happens, but when it does it’s very exhausting, because often there are five more classes ahead and no one to borrow cigs from. Mr. Mackey has already threatened to expel me.  
Seems that today I’ll have to go to the cafeteria.  
How nice that I myself can give myself an imaginary kick in the ass. I just can't look him in the face because his eyes just shine with love and affection. And the worst thing is — with love and affection for the person who absolutely doesn’t care about him. And I always die inside when I see him.  
When I saw his back, I almost turned around and tried to get the hell out of there. I still think Craig doesn't belong with Tweek. But anyway, I will always help Craig no matter what happens.  
When I went up to the table, Butters Stotch, or, uh, Scotch, I don’t remember exactly which one, what talking about something.  
"What are you talking about?” I ask, although I really don’t care. I look at Tucker’s face and hope that he will somehow know everything I want to tell him.  
"Oh, Kenny! Have you heard about the fact that Asians like decide who loves who or something? Turns out Clyde and Token date. You knew?” he spoke with such enthusiasm, his eyes just shone. And I hope it's not because of me.  
I looked at Tucker. I immediately understood what he wanted to do. While Butters continued to talk about some left-wing bullshit, I tried every way to show Craig that his idea was complete crap. But he clearly took it as my absolute agreement with his idea.  
Tucker jumped up on his feet and dragged me to the backyard. We stopped near the rickety fence.  
"I came up with such a brilliant plan, he will definitely get together with me! I just can’t imagine,” Craig looked like a nutjob, he was speaking quickly and breathing weirdly. I saw it in his eyes how ideas were just crawling in his head like a swarm of bees.  
Previously, it seemed to me that he was just in love, but now it looks like he was crazy, going nuts. And that was the case.  
He is always looking for him in the crowd, trying to be closer to him. But at the same time, he can't even approach him or simply greet him. And if I didn't love him, I wouldn't stand here, near this fence, and wouldn't listen to him. I would live a normal life, I wouldn't wake up with a wild heartache, I wouldn't fall asleep with it. I wouldn't look into his eyes filled with love not for me. I wouldn't listen to his rambling on the phone at one in the morning or wouldn't support him when he was very sad and wasn't not sure of himself. I would probably not even smoke. I'm tired of him and my feelings for him, I really want to forget all of this. Because there was nothing left for me to do apart from lying to myself.  
"You know, I love …" he cuts me off without even listening.  
“Did you hear what Butters said? This is brilliant! If I can talk to them and ask them to set me up with him, he will definitely notice me. Will you come with me? Please,” he always drags me into this, and I always agree to participate. I feel so weak when I’m with him.  
It seems Craig didn't even know we had Asians in our school, and I myself didn’t really understand what they were doing here.  
He dragged me into the hall and I saw them. There were girls sitting on the stairs, they were busy with something and didn't pay absolutely any attention to those around them.  
When Craig called out for them, they didn't even raise their heads. They obviously didn't care.  
"Listen, can you make it so that me and another person were together?” he probably figured that if he said the name of that person right now, the whole school would bully him.  
“You are not suitable for each other,” the girl in a yellow cardigan and a burgundy cap replied, not looking up from her notebook.  
“But you don’t know who I’m talking about,” Tucker said.  
"We know. He likes coffee, right?” Craig's face went gray.  
“But, uh,” he faltered, “what if I paid? How much do you need?"  
What is he talking about, he has no money.  
"Mm, well, 40 bucks. Not a penny less, do not even try to bargain."  
Such an insane price, and also not clear what for. Craig had his back to me. Leaning against the wall and relaxing, mulling over the situation, I closed my eyes.  
Even with my eyes closed I knew that he wasn't moving, and there was a million ideas in his head and none of them solved the problem. He went through each one and discarded them all. Get a job, help his mom, hand out flyers, sell his phone and Stripe.  
When I opened my eyes, he was gone. I don't know what he is going to do so I'll just wait.  
I’m used to waiting. Everyday I wait for his call but he never calls. I wait for a message from him everyday, yet the phone is silent.

**Author's Note:**

> vengs if you're reading this, you suck ass
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. not really, ily.


End file.
